This invention relates to systems and methods for providing therapy for physical ailments and disorders via mechanical stimulation.
One particular condition which is a significant problem in need of more innovative solutions is bone density loss resulting from, e.g., insufficient physical activity. For example, bone density atrophy is a significant problem for astronauts during extended space travel. Medical patients and others who have sedentary behavior also experience issues with decreasing bone density over time. According to Wolff's Law of Bone Remodeling, bone density will decrease in the absence of proper loading on the bones. Likewise, bone density will increase with an increase in loading on the bones. In the case of extended space travel, the human body must operate in the absence of gravity, and, as a result, bones do not experience the natural loading required to maintain healthy bone density. Astronauts are thus exposed to the risk of a significant loss in bone density, increasing the chance of fracture, osteoporosis, and other adverse effects, both in space and upon their return. There is a great need for a convenient, noninvasive solution for bone density loss due to extended weightlessness, or due to other conditions including sedentary behavior and the aging process.
Pressure ulcers represent another significant health care problem, affecting approximately 7.3 million Americans per year. Pressure ulcers develop from restricted blood flow to tissue, which reduces the local concentration of oxygen and nutrients and eventually leads to breakdown of the extracellular matrix. They are most commonly associated with conditions such as diabetes mellitus and those that force long-term bed rest or confinement such as spinal cord injury. There has reportedly been a steady increase in the prevalence of pressure ulcers over the last twenty years and, in fiscal year 2007, Medicare and Medicaid alone reportedly spent over 11 billion dollars on the treatment of pressure ulcers. Currently pressure ulcers are prevented primarily through the use of foams, specialty beds, and the periodic repositioning of patients. Specialty beds are also the most common method of treatment although more extreme measures include negative suction therapy, and surgery. The complexity and expense of specialty beds make it difficult for patients, hospitals, and nursing homes to afford and maintain them. The medical community is in need of both a preventative measure and treatment that is inexpensive, noninvasive, and easy to use and maintain.